I Will Always Be With You
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: A song fic about Honda and Jounouchi's friendship that is...well it's sad!


A/N: Okay there are like NO Tristan and Joey friendship fics here .! Tristan and Joey are my two most favorite characters (in that order now ^_^) so I will do my best to remedy this problem. NAHAHAHA! Also, this is not shonen ai. This is pure and sweet friendship! ^~^ Lyrics ^~^  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! And The Lyrics are owned...by someone who isn't me *sweatdrops*  
  
Warnings: Um...well one of the characters is dead, does that count?  
  
Rated: G because...well it's too sweet to be anything more ^_^!  
  
Authoress: Prince(ss) Tyler Briefs.  
  
Title: I Will Always Be With You  
  
Jounouchi looked out over the city far below him, the cold night air blowing back his golden locks, and his tears. His hands curled around the red and black jacket he held in his hands, and he sobbed a little as he looked down at it. He looked up at the moon and let out an anguished cry.  
  
"Idiot! You knew better then to ride without a helmet Honda! You knew how dangerous it was, but you did it anyway! Now you're gone! You're gone!" The blonde head drooped, and few tears fell, glistening in the moonlight, onto the slightly ripped material he held clenched in his hands. "You're gone, and you're not coming back."  
  
Chocking on his tears, the blonde crashed to his knees into the soft wet grass. One hand let go of the material and fell limply onto the smooth granite stone by his side, using it to keep himself from falling all the way down onto his face. In the full moonlight one could read the inscription on the icy stone.  
  
Hiroto Honda  
b. 1986 d. 2003  
A devoted friend and companion  
Rest in Peace  
  
^~^I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where  
Your road takes you too  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone.  
You and I, will still live on ^~^  
  
The night breeze ruffled the blonde hair, swirling around the distraught teenage boy. His sobs suddenly quieted, and he lifted his face from where it had been buried in the jacket that still smelled strongly of his best friend's favorite cologne. It was ridiculous, he was imagining it. He hadn't heard anyone call his name, let alone Honda. There, there it was again. A soft voice, carried on the wind. He was sure he'd heard it that time!   
  
The blonde half turned, not daring to hope, and almost fell over when he saw what he wanted so badly to see.   
  
That cocked grin, the dancing hazel eyes. The brown hair cute in a unique style, and the moonlight reflecting off dark skin.   
  
The blonde let out a small yelp, and fell over, facing the boy leaning against the headstone. He could barely squeak out his name. "H-Honda?" The brunette smiled broadly, and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Hey there, Jounouchi."  
  
"How is this possible? You're dead, I watched you die!" The somewhat shorter boy cried, in a voice that was half despair, half surprise, and partial hope. He could remember how he'd been walking toward the corner, and seen his friend on his motorbike at the stoplight ahead, and noting that he hadn't been wearing a helmet. Remembering how the light had turned green, how he'd started to go into the intersection. Remembered seeing the car speeding past him, not slowing down for the red light. Remembered screaming a warning that was to little to late. Remember the screaming tires, mixed with his friend's screams, and the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"I never said I wasn't dead." Honda said simply, turning his head down to look at his own headstone, and giving an involuntary shudder. "But you didn't think I could leave my best buddy without saying good-bye, did ya' Jounouchi?"   
  
The blonde merely shook his head in disbelief. He knew this was impossible but he wanted it to be real, wanted it to be real so badly he would have done anything...  
  
"I don't want you to say good-bye!" He found himself screaming, fresh tears coming to his amber eyes. "I want you to stay! I don't want you to go!"  
  
"I wish I could stay, Jou-kun," he whispered sadly, trying to reach for his friend's hand, and seeming frustrate when he realized that he could touch him, "if there is one thing I've ever regretted in my life, it was my decision not to wear my helmet that day. But you can't change the past Jou. No one can."   
  
"Why can't we?" Jounouchi cried in despair. He knew that he sounded childish, knew that what he was saying was ridiculous and impossible, but he didn't care. "Who says we can't just make a time machine and go back, and tell yourself to just where that stupid helmet! Save us from all this pain?"   
  
"It's like all those old movies, Jounouchi. You can't build a time machine and go back and change what's supposed to happen. It's like going back in time and accidentally shooting your grandfather. You just can't do it, and if you can, you don't know what will happen to the future."   
  
"Who cares about the future? All I care about is now!"  
  
"All you have left is the future." Honda said coolly, in a manner that let Jounouchi know that this conversation was closed. Silence fell over the pair, and Jounouchi looked up at the star filled sky. A small, sad, smile spread across his lips.   
  
"Hey, Honda? Do you remember when we were little kids, and we tried to make your bike into a rocket ship?" The blonde's specter companion nodded, chuckling a little.   
  
"Of course I remember! I was the one that had to take care of you for a month after you broke your arm trying to fly it off my roof." Jounouchi giggled a little at the fond memory.  
  
"Do you remember why we wanted to go into space so badly?" Honda nodded.  
  
"You wanted to prove to me that stars weren't planets, but angels. You said that once we got up there you would show me once and for all." Jounouchi nodded, the silver light reflecting off his tears. Still looking at the sky, he allowed himself another little bemused smile.  
  
"So tell me, Honda-kun, are they planets or angels?" Honda grinned back, leaning down on his stomach and elbows, swinging his feet behind him.  
  
"Definitely angels."   
  
^~^I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side, whatever you do  
Other memories may fade,   
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are. ^~^  
  
Honda looked at the jacket still clutched with a death grip in his friend's white hands.  
  
"I remember the day you gave me that." Jounouchi looked at him in surprise, then down at the jacket with a soft expression.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It was my twelfth birthday right?"  
  
"Thirteenth." Jounouchi corrected, giving his friend a sidelong glance. Honda shrugged.  
  
"Alright, thirteenth then. You saved ever scrap of change you found for months to buy it for me."  
  
"I knew you wanted it. You told me that as soon as you were old enough, you wanted a motor cycle, and I thought that if you were going to have one you had to look cool riding it."  
  
"I did too." He commented softly, resting his chin in one palm. "I loved that jacket and wore it whenever I rode." Suddenly he began to laugh, loud and long. Jounouchi stared at him like he'd gone crazy. After a few minutes, Honda composed himself. "Sorry, Jou, but do you remember when I first did get my motor bike?"   
  
Jou snorted with laughter, shaking his head, blonde locks swishing from side to side.   
  
"How could I ever forget? It was your sixteenth birthday, your birthday before last." Honda nodded, the familiar playful grin caressing his features.  
  
"You know what the very first thing I did with it was?" Jounouchi burst into giggles, nodding goofily.  
  
"You crashed it...right into a telephone pole because you weren't looking where you were going!" He let out a snort of laughter as he finished the sentence. "Because you were looking at some 'hot chick' that was walking up that street, and that 'hot chick' turned out to be a cross dresser!" Honda groaned at that particular part, forgetting just how much of that incident Jounouchi knew.   
  
"Talk about your most embarrassing moment." Jounouchi made a funny sort of coughing sound, and Honda looked at him. "What?"   
  
"Well I always thought," the blonde said slowly, using a tone of voice Honda was only to familiar with, "that your most embarrassing moment was the time you walked into the girls locker room by mistake at exactly the right time to see the cheerleaders half dressed." Jounouchi began to snicker, and Honda's ghostly face flushed scarlet.  
  
"Jou! You promised never to tell anyone about that!"  
  
"I'm not telling anyone, I'm telling you!"   
  
"If I remember you were right there with me!" Jounouchi shrugged indifferently.  
  
"What did I get to see? The minute you realized what was happening your hands were over my eyes!" Honda joined in his friend's snickering, shaking his dark head.  
  
"Ah, the days of innocent youth." Jounouchi snorted.  
  
"When were we innocent? As far back as I can remember you were always coming up with ways to cause as much trouble as possible, and I was always following you blindly!" The brunette sniggered, and shrugged.  
  
"What can I say, it's a talent." Jounouchi shook his head; the smile suddenly fleeing from his face, and a look of pain took his place.  
  
"We're never going to have memories like those again, are we?"   
  
"You'll always have those memories, Jou."  
  
"What if I forget them?"  
  
"Memories like those, involving a friend like me? I don't think you could forget them, even if you go amnesia!" Jounouchi looked at him, as serious as he had been amused moments earlier.  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this, Honda. I've never faced life on my own before. What if I really mess it up?"  
  
"You're never alone, Jounouchi-kun. You still have Yuugi and Anzu. And you still have me Jou, you'll always have me."  
  
^~^And I'll be there with you in the sound of you laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry  
'Cause the way you and I  
Have touched one another  
Doesn't end, with good-bye ^~^  
  
"How can I always have you, if I'll never see you again after tonight?"   
  
"It's very simple, Jou." Honda sat up, and spread and made a sweeping motion around him. "Every time you look at the stars, you'll know that I'm up there watching you. Every time you feel the wind on your face, that'll be me whispering to you. And every time you come up here, you'll know that I'm here too." An annoyed look crossed Honda's face as his friend began to snicker. "Will you cut that out? I'm trying to be sentimental here!"  
  
"Well stop it, it doesn't suit you." The two friends made eye contact and burst into hysterical laughter. After they had calmed down a bit, Honda dared to look up at his friend again.  
"No I suppose sentimental wouldn't suit me to well, would it?"  
  
"Not at all." Jou confirmed, and gave his friend an appreciative look. "Thanks.  
  
"Don't mention it...ever." The blonde giggled again.  
  
"I won't, don't worry." Jou sighed, and leaned his head sleepily onto the cold headstone, using Honda's old jacket as a pillow. "Will you really always be there when I need you, Honda?" His amber eyes closed, and he yawned before finishing his thought. "You'll never truly leave me alone, will you?"   
  
"Are you kidding? I'd have to trust you to do that?" One amber eye shot open, and Honda gave him a look of feigned innocence. Jounouchi snorted.   
  
"How they could ever make you an angel is beyond me." The ghostly brunette shot him a mock glare.   
  
"I make a much better angel than you Katsuya Jounouchi." The blonde yawned sleepily.  
  
"You're probably right." Both of Jounouchi eyes closed again, and his head began to droop. "Hey Honda, will you sing me a lull-a-bye?" There wasn't a hint of teasing in his voice, so Honda smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, one last time." He leaned his head down next to his friend, so that if he had had a body their foreheads would have been touching. Very few people besides Jounouchi knew that Honda had a great singing voice, but it was still a fact. Honda carefully selected a song he'd sung to Jounouchi when they had been children, when he would sleep over and have frequent and terrifying nightmares. It was a song he'd heard on a movie once, and loved it so much that he'd memorized it.   
  
"Somewhere, out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight."  
  
"Somewhere, out there, some one's saying a prayer, that we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there." Jounouchi sung sleepily.   
  
"And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star."  
  
"And in the night when stars sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky..." Jounouchi trailed off, falling into a deep sleep, but Honda continued as much for himself as his now sleeping companion.   
  
"Somewhere, our there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true." Jounouchi snored softly, and Honda shook his head.  
  
"You never were a very good listener, Jou-kun."  
  
^~^ I will always be with you  
Like a guardian angel, constant and true  
When you're lost in the night  
When you can't see the light  
My love will see you through ^~^  
  
Now that his lively companion was asleep beside him, Honda shivered. When it came down to it, Honda was just as afraid of leaving Jounouchi as Jounouchi was of being left behind. He had been stupid not to wear his helmet that day! He wished that he'd only taken the two seconds to grab it, and then none of this would have happened!   
  
"If wishes were fishes we'd never go hungry." Honda smiled, as he repeated a saying Jounouchi had made up in the fourth grade. He looked up at the star light sky, and let out a soft sigh. What was done had been done, and whether it was for the better or not he didn't know. What he did know what that it had happened, and there was nothing he could do about it but go on to whatever was waiting for him.   
  
Smiling, he leaned down, and gently kissed his sleeping friend's forehead.   
  
"Take care of yourself, Jou-kun. I'll miss you in the afterlife, but I don't miss you enough to wish you dead with me. Live and love for me, Jou, and never forget that I'm with you." With one last fond look at his friend he sat up, and leaned against the tombstone behind him, and closed his eyes.   
  
"Okay," he whispered, "I'm ready." He felt his awareness let go, and he embraced the welcoming darkness.   
  
^~^I will always be there  
You'll have me there  
I will always be with...you...^~^  
  
A soft dandelion puff floated in the early morning breeze, light gently on a pale cheek wet with dew. From a pine tree nearby, a robin chirped merrily.  
  
The teen's eyes twitched once, twice, three times before slowly opening, revealing amber iris that were still glazed slightly with sleep. He sat up, the red and black jacket that had been tucked over him sometime in the night slipping off his shoulders and onto the damp, springy, green grass.  
  
"Honda-kun?" He called tentatively into the still morning air. When no answering call came, his entire being drooped.  
  
Had last night been a dream? He didn't want it to be, couldn't believe it had been, but logically speaking...  
  
Two more tears trickled from his exhausted eyes, and he tried furiously to wipe them away with the back of his hand. Man, he was so sick of crying!  
  
One hand instinctively curled around the jacket that was now lying beside him, and as his fingertip touched it, a sudden feeling of warmth spread over him. He looked with glistening eyes out to where the sun was rising above the city, and a gentle breeze caressed his features with soft, warm fingers. Jounouchi smiled, and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
  
No, it hadn't been a dream. Honda had really come and told him good-bye, and his heart knew that he'd never really left. Jounouchi nodded to a voice no one else could hear, and took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.  
  
"I won't forget Honda-kun, I promise." Slowly he opened his eyes, and got to his feet with a lopsided grin. He better go find Yuugi and Anzu, they were probably worried sick about him!  
  
As he left, the blonde didn't turn to look back at his friend's grave, but if he had he would have seen a silvery figure standing there in the golden sunlight, shaking his head and snickering with merriment.  
  
"Good luck getting yourself out of this one, Jounouchi. Even your guardian angel can't save you from a rampaging Anzu!" The ghost disappeared, his laughter carried away by the wind.  
END A/N: The moral of this story, children, is to always wear your helmet, and don't spend the night in graveyards ^_^! If you liked it, click the button below. If you didn't well....then you didn't and I can't do a thing about it. So, ya, Later Days,  
PTB 


End file.
